This life
by Royal Writa
Summary: Just another MichealMia fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This Life**

**_Chapter 1_**

The wind blowing hard across her tear-stained face, shivering head to foot in her soaked, skimpy clothing, make up running down her cheeks, Mia Thermopolis was trying to erase memories of the most horrible moments of her life, while walking alone along the street, in the chill weather and heavy rains at 2 a.m. in the morning.

She was making her way over to the Moscovitz's, after having escaped from a party held at the Richter's. What was supposed to be the best day of her life, after, of course the day she was gifted Fat Louie, turned out to be the worst. _What _she was thinking when she agreed to go to this party, even she didn't know. And now that horrible feeling dawned upon her. Not about what had happened _at _the party, but about what had happened _before _the party; even worse than having to face Josh Richter and his entourage at school, where she couldn't escape him, would be to face her friends, her faithful supporters who had warned her about this party, all right. Neither of them had liked the sound of it, and Lilly was literally begging her not to go, but she wouldn't listen.

Not because she'd thought it was okay to go, but because she couldn't think. She was blinded by his looks, numbed by his touch and deafened by his voice. Ever since she'd got him, she couldn't think of anything else at all. His effect on her had caused her to turn down her all her friends' requests and blindly agree to everything he asked her to do. Even if it included going to a party where people aimed at drowning themselves in drinks and even for that, these guys would drug some random girls' drinks carry them to one of the six bedrooms at Josh Richter's Non-parent-supervised home, and you know the rest of the story. ..

Mia's POV:

The worst part of the whole thing was that _Michael _had persuaded me not to go, more than anyone else had, and I hadn't talked to him ever since, and had hurt him beyond mine, yours, or anyone else's imagination. Now you would think that such kind of a guy would totally ignore you, right? But no, it seems that it wasn't the kind of thing that my sweet guy would do.

Oops. I just said _my _sweet guy! AGAIN!

So when I got to Michael's fire escape, because Lilly wasn't there, he seemed half surprised, half expecting me to be there. And then, when I looked into his eyes, something overtook me. It always happens; I go weak in the knees, and I seem to melt from the inside. But this time it was something more. Even though he's supposed to be hating me by now, his eyes didn't show it. In fact, all I could see in those peat bogs before I got lost in them was a soft expression of concern and some kind of shock upon seeing me there of course. So here's what I did:

I rushed over and hugged him, afraid of losing him. Oh my God! I think –I've lost it, HE'S NOT MINE! Not _yet_! So, I can't be losing him when I haven't even got him.

But I hope I'm getting near, because I saw a tiny ray of hope:

He was hugging me back, just as hard, tangling his fingers in my wet hair.

**End of the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it peeps! Well, if you did, or if you didn't just make sure you let me know, okay? If you wanna suggest something, you got some ideas you think would be helpful, or you wanna comment, please click the purple button and REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**ch2**

**A few hours later, I lay in bed staring up at Michael's bedroom ceiling; tears pouring form my eyes into his already soaked pillows. Not the pillows he was using, but the pillows he had lent me. Why had I trusted Josh so much? Why didn't I just listen to my friends? What am I going to tell Lilly, my MOM, all my friends . . . ?**

**Michael is the only one who's heard about it so far, and I can trust him not to tell anyone. I wouldn't be able to _face _Lily if she knew about it. Michael, on the other hand, was a totally different case. At least, last night he was. He made me feel like it wasn't my fault even though I knew it was. And it was so warm, all cuddled up in his arms and stuff, that I could hardly take my eyes off his _nice_ ones. I soon found myself spilling out the whole story, before I could stop myself; Josh Richter had _attempted _to get me drunk and that too with drugs in it. Not that he had succeeded, though; I poured my drink into his friend's open backpack which had a box of condoms in it, I saw, before pretending to be all drunk. So, Josh Richter carried me over to his bedroom, and _attempted _to strip me down bare naked. And what he was planning to do after that, I may never know, because I'd ran for my life just before he could do anything. . . **

**. . . And ended up here, on Michael's bed. . . **

**I turned over, and looked at him sleeping on the couch, but he must've only been pretending, because his eyes fluttered wide open. **

"**Whassa matter? Can't sleep?"**

"**I'm scared, ", I muttered, hugging my pillows closer to my chest. Okay, not _my _pillows, the pillows he'd lent me.**

"**Of . . .?'**

"**Of _him_. And his friends. I can't go to school on Monday, Michael"**

"**You can't avoid him forever, you know. Don't worry; I'll be there with you."**

"**You will? Oh, Michael, thank you so much. And not just for this, thanks for being there. It would've been so much worse . . ."**

**His smile reached up to his eyes. It was one of those smiles that make you melt from the inside and go weak in the knees. Oh my God! I just realized that I love him more than I ever thought I did, if that was possible. **

**He was just there, just next to me, you know, and yet, so far away. I have heard that this was the worst way to miss someone. And now it looked so real, so true. It was hammering in my heart like crazy. I would've loved him to lie down beside me, in the empty space on this bed. But it was all so far away; _he _was so far away…**

**. . . and yet so close, I could've kissed him right there.**

**Why, you ask, why don't I just tell him about my feelings, if I think we would be so perfect together. **

**Because, I say, I haven't got the kind of nerve.**

**Anyway, I don't even think _he_ likes me in that way. Grandmere would start some charitable organization or something, before that happens.**


End file.
